Defense of the Lighthouse
The Defense of the Lighthouse was an armed operation conducted by Alphonso Mackenzie, Yo-Yo Rodriguez and Flint against the Vrellnexians which had been released into the Lighthouse by the Kree Watch. Background While the Kree Watch had enslaved the remnants of Humanity in the Lighthouse and kept them under their harsh rule for decades, they eventually had to face a serious challenge: a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arriving from the past who quickly caused disorder in the Lighthouse, endangering the domination of Kasius and his soldiers over the residents of the Lighthouse.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.01: Orientation Part One escapes from the Lighthouse]] As such, the Kree Watch suffered a heavy blow when Quake, who had been previously captured by Kasius, managed to escape with Jemma Simmons, who had been taken as Kasius' servant, and Leo Fitz.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.06: Fun & Games Despite the Kree Watch's attempts to chase them, most of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team, accompanied with Deke Shaw, was able to leave the Lighthouse, while Alphonso Mackenzie, Yo-Yo Rodriguez and Flint decided to help the residents to fight back against the Kree.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.07: Together or Not at All Defense Deciding to punish the Humans in the Lighthouse because he suspected them to have helped the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to escape from the Lighthouse, Kasius ordered the Kree Watch to cut the power in the human levels. Due to this decision, the residents, including Gretchen and Mouse, blamed Flint for having not turned himself in after his Terrigenesis. However, Alphonso Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez defended the young Inhuman and took him with them. and Flint reclaim some weapons]] Mackenzie, Rodriguez and Flint headed to the Level 3, where Leo Fitz had hid a crate of weapons before entering into a cryosleep. On their way, they saw a member of the Kree Watch spreading a gas in order to repel the Vrellnexians which were supposed to roam in this level. While Rodriguez scouted the floor to find the Vrellnexians, Mackenzie and Flint safely retrieved the crate, enabling Mackenzie to reclaim his personal Shotgun-Axe. Rodriguez then returned and informed them that the Vrellnexians were nowhere to be found. is killed by the Vrellnexians]] Hearing screaming, the trio figured out that the Kree Watch had unleashed the Vrellnexians into Level 10, an inhabited floor. They returned to this level and discovered dozens of corpses left by the Vrellnexians, including Mouse's. Heading to the Salvage, they found Gretchen being attacked by one of the creatures. Using their guns, Mackenzie, Rodriguez and Flint were able to kill the creature and told Gretchen to hide. spreads gas to gather the Vrellnexians]] Figuring out that taking out the Vrellnexians scattered in the Lighthouse would be difficult, Mackenzie sent Rodriguez to find cans of repelling gas. He and Flint then went to find the air filtration systems of the floor, where Mackenzie reactivated the systems and spread the gas, which enabled to gather all the Vrellnexians into one room in the Salvage. There, Rodriguez ambushed them and used her superhuman speed to plant Splinter Bombs on all of them, which enabled to exterminate all the creatures.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.08: The Last Day Aftermath gather against Kasius and the Kree Watch]] Having succeeded against the Vrellnexians, Alphonso Mackenzie, Yo-Yo Rodriguez and Flint informed the survivors of the Lighthouse that the floors were secure from the fearsome creatures. Mackenzie then announced that they could not afford to keep their disagreements and that they had to collaborate against the Kree Watch. To that end, Rodriguez retrieved Grill's Metrics implanting device and used it to remove the Metrics of the now rebels, with Gretchen being the first to volunteer. This sparked the beginning of the Uprising in the Lighthouse, which would ultimately lead to Kasius' defeat.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.10: Past Life References Category:Events